Beast Boy
Personality Additional Information (Widely Known) Additional Information (Secret) Mutant Powers Beastforming The mutant may change into any Beast described in the Bestiary below CR2, retaining their Intelligence and Wisdom but taking on all other aspects. Optimal Speed May make a total of 3 attacks per action. The mutant is capable of running 90 feet per turn. Animal Empathy The mutant can sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level and communicate with them. Animal Perception The mutant has heightened senses of smell and hearing. They have advantage on all Survival rolls with a focus on smell and hearing. Abilities Fighting Style At first level, choose one of the following options. * Tunnel Fighter: You excel at defending narrow passages, doorways, and other tight spaces. As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Know Your Enemy Starting at 7th level, if you spend 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside of combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Health score * Dexterity score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Vitality * Total class levels (if any) * Fighter class levels (if any) Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Mercenary Target At first level, you may choose one specific creature or a known faction. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your target, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. Stalk Beginning at 3rd level, at the start of your turn, pick a creature you are hidden from. You remain hidden from that creature during your turn, regardless of your actions or the actions of other creatures. As a bonus action at the end of your turn, you can make a Dexterity (Stealth) check to hide again if you fulfill the conditions needed to hide. Otherwise, creatures are aware of you at the end of your turns. Fighter's Philosophy * Opportunist: When a Medium or larger creature within 5 feet of you hits or misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack that creature immediately after its attack, provided that you can see the creature. Defensive Tactics * Escape the Horde: Opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger Category:Mutant